


Libéré, délivré

by Voracity



Series: Cross-Over Foire à l'OS [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Snow and Ice, Stubborn Sweden
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Il avait beau s'être isolé à cause de ses pouvoirs, Nils ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme qui mettait toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre...





	Libéré, délivré

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> -L'univers de La Reine des Neiges appartient à Disney
> 
> Nils : Norvège / Jökull : Islande
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Nils était installé dans son trône de glace, le regard perdu dans le paysage visible par ma fenêtre grande ouverte. Le vent froid faisait à peine bouger ses mèches blondes.

Malgré ça, il passa ses mains dedans, pour les replacer, machinalement.

Ses yeux violets étaient sans émotion alors qu'il contemplait son palais de glace, tout juste jailli des profondeurs, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était sa nouvelle maison, ici. Loin de ces villageois arriérés, persuadés qu'il était un fils de Satan, qu'il tenait ses pouvoirs de sacrifices humains, qu'il dansait les nuits de pleine lune, qu'il volait ou mangeait des bébés… Bref, des racontars stupides sur lesquels il ne se penchait plus, une véritable perte de temps.

Et puis, ainsi, il permettait à son petit-frère de gouverner à sa place ! Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Nils ou Jökull, c'était du pareil au même. Ils avaient le même regard blasé et vide, réfléchissant avant d'agir.

Mais lui n'était pas un mage de glace. Ou quelque soit le terme désignant son statut.

À cette pensée, il observa sa main alors qu'il y faisait naître un flocon de plus en plus imposant, virevoltant au gré du vent.

Depuis son propre exil d'Arendelle, Nils se berçait d'illusions sur sa situation et celle de son frère. Ce dernier lui avait récemment rendu visite afin de s'assurer de sa santé et de son état.

Mais il ne l'avait pas appelé « grand-frère » pour autant. Tss.

Refermant la main sur le flocon, Nils se releva et quitta sa salle du trône, rejoignant le balcon surplombant la vallée.

De là, il avait une vision sans égal, son regard n'ayant aucune limite.

D'une simple pensée, il invoqua un cône de glace afin de scruter plus attentivement les mouvements qu'il aperçut plus bas. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Contre toute attente, Nils eut la surprise de découvrir un… un quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Par manque d'information supplémentaire, il se contenta de le surnommer « blondinet ». Puis décida d'ajouter « armoire à glace », au vu de sa carrure plutôt musclée. Il semblait faire spaghetti, à côté.

Vaguement intrigué, il suivit son périple à l'aide de sa lentille de cristal, souriant faiblement lorsqu'il se retrouvait à reculer à cause du terrain glissant. Alors, tout bas, il lui murmura des encouragements, comme si il pouvait l'entendre depuis là où il était. C'était débile.

Nils ignorait parfaitement combien de temps il était resté là, à se faire cingler par le vent froid, ses vêtements se froissant et ses mèches se décoiffant. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce que ça le changeait.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient, ici, dans son château, où il était maître et servant à la fois, unique habitant de sa propre prison. Alors, oui, cette plausible visite était intéressante. Ça changerait son quotidien monotone.

La progression de l'inconnu restait régulière, malgré le terrain accidenté, et il s'approchait de plus en plus du bâtiment. C'était du genre à avoir un fort caractère, à se tenir à ses décisions, semblerait-il.

Il était maintenant assez proche pour que Nils puisse apercevoir son visage. Il était carré d'épaules et de visage.

Mais il était encore trop loin pour qu'il sache sa couleur d'yeux.

X

-Bienvenue dans mon château, déclara Nils.

Installé dans son trône comme le roi qu'il aurait dû être, il le toisait avec majesté.

Quelques mètres devant lui, le voyageur se dressait, ses yeux bleus paraissaient le vriller. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas un habitant d'Arendelle, il ne dégageait pas la même impression qu'eux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous n'êtes sans doute pas venu… comme ça.

Qui s'embêterait à gravir une telle montagne, juste pour le regarder durant pas moins d'une heure ?

-À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas énormément de raison. J'avais juste envie de grimper et de vous voir. Il y a de drôles de rumeur sur vous, du fond de la vallée. J'aime bien m'assurer de ce que je vois et de ce que j'entends.

La réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Eh bien, si il fallait s'attendre à ça…

Sous la surprise, il glissa de son trône qui avait légèrement fondu sous lui. Oups.

C'était malin, les gouttes avaient traversé ses vêtements, lui donnant froid, ce qui était une grande première depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient fait surface.

-Vous êtes une personne étrange.

-Pas autant que vous, répliqua Nils, bougon.

Il le dépassa, faisant claquer sa cape, et se réfugia au plus profond de son bâtiment, fermant les portes derrière lui, les scellant de son pouvoir.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la paix dans la solitude, il était hors de question de laisser un étranger le troubler. Et encore moins pour des raisons futiles. Et vouloir s'assurer de la véracité de commérages était futile.

Alors, il décida de bouder dans sa chambre, rajoutant des couches de gel sans y faire attention.

-Vous êtes vraiment une diva, déclara l'inconnu en retirant ses lunettes.

Se tournant vers lui, son cœur rata un battement à la vision des flammes le nimbant.


End file.
